Cumpleaños
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Cualquier instante es perfecto para celebrar un cumpleaños olvidado. 03x05.


**Resumen:  
** Cualquier instante es perfecto para celebrar un cumpleaños olvidado. 03x05.

¡Dedicado a _Enigmatek_ por un año más de vida! Besos y abrazos infinitos para ti en este grandioso día. TAME.

* * *

 **CUMPLEAÑOS**

Los gemidos se escuchan ahogados dentro de la habitación. La respiración es escasa, casi inexistente mientras Trowa mueve la cadera y choca obscenamente contra el trasero de Wufei, el que jadea y se retuerce bajo el otro cuerpo.

Cada embestida es precisa y electrizante, y el chino se siente tan aturdido por las oleadas de placer que solo es capaz de aferrarse a su espalda con las uñas a la par que levanta las piernas para darle mayor acceso. Él le penetra más profundo, si es que eso es posible, y jadea su nombre contra su barbilla haciendo que Wufei tiemble entero porque — _Dios santo—_ el aliento cálido y la barba incipiente raspándole la piel le ponen en un estado de éxtasis máximo.

Alcanza el orgasmo justo después de que Trowa se descarga en su interior con la potencia de un toro. El universo blanco y resplandeciente le empapa las pupilas tras los párpados fuertemente cerrados y apenas es consciente del momento en que ha dejado de apretarle contra su torso. Ahora jadea agitado y permite que abandone su interior y se recueste a su lado derecho, igual de cansado y jadeante que él.

—¿Estás bien? —murmura Trowa cuando recobra el aliento, lo que hace que Wufei gire la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No podría estar mejor.

—Bien….

—Bien… —con sendas sonrisas en los labios, ambos se inclinan y se reencuentran en un beso, mucho menos pasional, pero más significativo.

Llevan casi un año y medio desde que inició su relación y no puede decir que ha sido fácil porque los dos son de caracteres fuertes y dominantes, sea en el trabajo o en la vida misma, así que conciliar esos aspectos y vivir como pareja realmente ha sido un reto. Pero Wufei no se queja. Ama a Trowa con intensidad y sabe que este lo ama también. Eso le basta.

Sin embargo, desde que celebraron su último cumpleaños, algo incomoda a Wufei desde lo más hondo del corazón. No ha querido expresar su molestia a Trowa, porque puede incomodarle, así que ha buscado información por su cuenta… sin éxito. Sabe que las opciones se le agotaron y cada día que pasa siente que la duda le oprime el pecho, haciéndose insoportable y latente.

Se muerde el labio inferior nada más separarse del beso y Trowa frunce el ceño al notarlo, porque no es la mueca sensual que le vuelve loco, sino que es la mueca de preocupación. Lo atrae en un abrazo ligero, donde enredan piernas y brazos tras la espalda, y besa su frente repetidas veces para quitarle la arruga intrigante que tiene.

—Escúpelo ya —susurra ahí mismo, sobre la piel aún perlada de sudor fresco y con cabello pegoteado. Sonríe cuando Wufei suspira.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No mientas.

—¿Quién dice que estoy mintiendo?

—Tu cara. Tus gestos. Todo —se separa unos centímetros solo para observar sus ojos negros a través de la semi penumbra—. Solo dime qué es lo que pasa. ¿Acaso es grave? —y alza una ceja porque la posibilidad le alarma en serio.

Wufei niega con la cabeza y entonces deshace el abrazo con relativa facilidad. Se levanta de la cama y pasea desvergonzadamente desnudo para rodearla y llegar al armario. De ahí dentro coge una caja de madera nativa y vuelve con ella en brazos hasta subir a la cama otra vez. Trowa se sienta de inmediato.

—Tal vez no debería darle tanta importancia, pero desde que celebramos mi cumpleaños el mes pasado, me quedé pensando en el tuyo —la expresión que pone Trowa es de total desconcierto porque es verdad: no es de gran importancia para él—. Nunca antes había celebrado mi cumpleaños, no era mi fecha favorita, pero ese día tú me sorprendiste con pastel y regalo y… bueno, sentí una emoción que… —suspira tembloroso, no está acostumbrado a sentirse tan vulnerable y, aunque Trowa ha derribado varias murallas, no termina de sentirse a gusto abriendo por completo su corazón—. El hecho es que me gustó. Nadie había tenido un detalle así conmigo y me sentí… feliz.

Trowa sonríe aún más y le atrae desde la nuca para besarlo en la boca en una posición incómoda, las rodillas de ambos chocan y la caja está en medio, estorbando también. Esta vez Wufei sí se relame los labios con gusto y Trowa siente punzadas de satisfacción por todas partes.

—Me alegra saber que lo disfrutaste.

—Me parece que tú lo disfrutaste más, pervertido…

Se carcajean unos segundos y es extraño porque ellos no suelen caer en esas prácticas. No obstante, recuerdan que están a solas y está bien, pueden permitírselo, están relajados después del sexo y antes de eso bebieron cerveza, así que todo lo que venga es bienvenido.

—Y entonces... ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?, ¿no saber mi cumpleaños?

—Me inquieta más que nada —admite, con el ceño fruncido nuevamente y los labios apretados en una línea—. He buscado en varios registros y he preguntado por ahí. Sé que perdiste la memoria en tu niñez y quizás no lo recuerdas tampoco, por eso investigué pero… —aunque es poco común, Wufei deja caer los hombros, frustrado—. Me hubiera gustado sorprenderte y que sintieras lo mismo que yo.

Confesado todo, el silencio se apodera de la habitación y la luz de la lámpara que está encendida titila un par de veces. El chino observa la caja detenidamente y su pareja se acomoda de tal forma que queda sentado a su lado, hombro con hombro, para mirarla también. No tiene candado y la madera reluce a pesar de tener sus buenos años.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Un obsequio que quiero darte.

—¿A mí? —rodando los ojos, Wufei asiente y abre la tapa, buscando de entre un montón algo en específico—. Si hoy no es mi cumpleaños

—Y no lo sabremos todavía sin averiguar por otras fuentes, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero hasta que no llegue ese momento, puedo sorprenderte un día al año, ¿no es así?

Trowa está por protestar hasta que estudia esos profundos ojos, tan negros como un pozo sin fondo y tan fascinantes como su dueño. No puede quitarle el anhelo que ve justo allí, así que asiente, sonriendo, y le ve sacar una alhaja de aspecto antiguo pero bien conservado.

—Mi abuela me regaló este amuleto para uno de mis cumpleaños, el quinto, creo —frunce las cejas, incapaz de recordar bien—. Es un dragón chino y, según mi tradición, trasmite poder y atrae buena fortuna. Es de las pocas cosas que pude rescatar cuando me fui de casa —sonríe mientras acaricia la figura con la yema del pulgar—. Me gustaría que lo conservaras.

—Pero… pero… —Wufei se lo tiende y lo desliza entre sus dedos, apretándolos luego con los propios. Trowa lo mira con los ojos desorbitados—. No. No puedo quedármelo, esto… ¡esto significa mucho para ti!

—Exactamente por eso, Barton —se acomoda para mirarlo de frente, acariciando con la mano libre su barbilla áspera por el vello facial de dos días—. Tú significas mucho más y quiero compartir parte de mí, contigo.

Se quedan mirando fijamente, sin moverse, sin emitir sonido alguno, solo transmitiéndose gratitud y amor con las pupilas dilatadas. Nunca han necesitado más.

—De acuerdo —acepta con la voz estrangulada por aquella emoción de la que es pocas veces partícipe—. De acuerdo —asiente con la cabeza y se inclina hasta chocar sus bocas.

Terminan abrazándose. La caja olvidada a un lado, el dragón de plata entre sus manos enlazadas sobre sus regazos. Están completos el uno junto al otro, y Trowa no puede estar más feliz. Ha sido una total sorpresa de parte de su novio y, si lo analiza, la verdad es que no le importa qué día sea su cumpleaños real, solo le importa que él esté ahí.


End file.
